I Don't Know How To Be Something You Miss
by thefireflycatchingdays
Summary: "You're staring at Damon!" "I'm just curious." "Yeah, curiously jealous." Elena doesn't handle jealousy well. Spoilers from 2x12 and on. AU from recent TVD episodes.


**A/N:** This idea came to me a while ago. I read somewhere that Nina Dobrev doesn't think that Elena should be jealous of Damon's new "girlfriend." To which I respond, "Where's the fun in that?" So this is my version of Elena being jealous and how that would play out. It's now AU from what we've seen on TVD. I hope you enjoy!

I want to point out that no one really knows that Damon loves Elena. They all have guesses but that's it. Also, no one knows yet that Damon is using Andie like he used Caroline. So to the others around it seems like Damon genuinely likes Andie, and is falling for her. (Which we know isn't true, thankfully!) So with that mind set, that is how I wrote this story.

* * *

><p>"OK, who are you staring at?"<p>

Elena glanced up at Caroline from her drink.

"What?"

"You're practically throwing stakes. Who are you staring at?"

"No one," she mumbled, avoiding the blonde's glance.

"Right. You're not trying to kill anyone."

Elena took a sip of her drink, "Sorry. Continue."

"Uh uh. You can't distract me that easily. Who's at the bar?"

Caroline began to turn her head, but Elena stopped her.

"No one, Care. Were we talking about Matt?"

"Elena, stop."

The blonde finally turned her head to peer at the bar.

"OK, all I see is some skinny brunette-ish person with Damon. Wh-. Oh."

Elena stares guiltily at her friend.

"You're staring at Damon."

"I'm just curious."

"Yeah, curiously jealous. Wow. I don't know what to say."

"OK, then lets not talk about it. Let's just drop it."

"Do you like him or something?"

"Caroline," Elena whispered harshly. The last thing she wanted was to draw Damon's attention towards them.

"Well, do you?"

"No."

"Oh my God, you do."

Elena protested, despite the fact that her cheeks were turning red.

"I care about him. That's all."

"Yeah, care about him in the I-love-you-and-want-to-sex-you-up way."

"Caroline!" Elena whispered harshly.

"It's true."

"Regardless. Can we please just drop it?"

"Fine. So remember how a few weeks ago Matt totally jumped me and –" Elena drowned her friend out, thankful to have moved to a new subject. But, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

She hesitantly looked up.

They'd caught Damon's attention.

::

"Hi, I'm Andie Star."

"Nice to meet you," Stefan said, reaching out to shake Andie's hand.

"You're Damon's brother, right?"

"Yes, and this is my girlfriend, Elena."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Andie said, smiling at Elena.

She just nodded in return.

"Andie, babe," Damon said, returning to the living room and smacking a kiss on his girlfriend's lips, "Ready?"

"Sure! Nice meeting you guys."

"You too," Stefan replied, ever the gentleman.

After the couple left, Stefan and Elena settled back into their movie.

"She seemed nice," but Elena just nodded.

Nice was not the way she wanted to think of Damon's new girlfriend.

::

"Well, they do kind of make a cute couple."

Elena scoffed, "He's just using her."

"OK, maybe. But, Rose did just die. Maybe he's lonely."

"Lonely doesn't mean he has to start sleeping with the first girl that bats her eyes at him."

"Wow. Maybe I underestimated your jealously."

Elena thought over what she had just said.

Huh. Maybe she had too.

::

"I'm sorry. We're doing what?"

"A double date. Elena, it's no big deal."

"My idea of a date, doesn't involve Damon, Stefan."

"OK, and I get that. But, it was Andie's idea, and I think we should just do it."

She groaned, running her hands through her hair.

"Fine," she said, besides, how bad could it be?

::

"Never, again," she groaned to Stefan on the steps later that night. She couldn't stand the thought of another night seeing Damon all flirty and witty with someone that wasn't her. It was too much.

"OK," Stefan agreed, "I love you." He kissed her on the lips good night. But it was chaste.

"Love you too."

She went inside, and yelled to Jenna that she was home. She headed upstairs to her room, and screamed into her pillow.

::

"They're there aren't they?" Caroline asked.

Elena nodded.

"Wow, they come here a lot."

"Tell me about it," Caroline tossed her friend a sad smile.

"I know it bothers you, but, well, Damon's happy. He seems to like this girl a lot. And well, maybe, you should try to let it go. You do have Stefan. Doesn't he make you happy?"

The brunette ran her hands through her hair.

"I wish it was that simple, Caroline."

::

Andie was everywhere. She was constantly at the boarding house. Damon would take her to every public function. Elena even stopped watching the news just so she wouldn't have to see the perky blonde-brunette.

::

"OK," Caroline said, putting her car in park, "I just need to run and snag a blood bag from Damon's fridge and then we can mall it up."

Elena laughed, "It's fine Caroline."

It was obvious what was going on the second they walked into the house. The moans coming from one Damon Salvatore's bedroom were obnoxious at best.

"I'll be right back, OK," she nodded.

She decided to go to the kitchen to get a drink. Maybe she'd even hit up Damon's liquor stash.

She didn't even realize the moaning had stopped until Andie walked into the kitchen wearing Damon's shirt.

"Oh. Hey."

"Hi," Elena said weakly.

"How've you been?"

"Pretty good, you?" Elena asked.

"Great!"

They spent a moment in awkward silence.

"I'm sorry. This must be totally awkward. I mean, I know we weren't that quiet, and it seems like you've been here for a while."

"No, it's fine," Elena promised.

Andie smiled thankfully.

Caroline chose that moment to return.

"Ready to go? Oh! Hi! You must be Damon's girlfriend," Caroline said smiling warmly.

_Traitor_.

"Yeah, hi. I'm Andie."

"Caroline."

"You're the sheriff's daughter, right?" Andie asked.

"She also dated Damon," Elena found herself blurting.

"Really?"

"Don't worry about that. It was a dumb idea on both our sides. Now we're just friends," Caroline said reassuringly. Not before shooting a look at Elena.

"Lucky for me, I guess. He's just so great. I think he could be the one."

"Aw, well that's great. Caroline and I have to get going, but it was nice seeing you."

The two girls headed out the door, leaving Andie in the kitchen.

When they got in the car, Caroline turned toward her friend.

"Are you OK?"

"I don't know," Elena answered truthfully.

Caroline rummaged through her bag, and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"I stole this for the cravings, but I have a feeling you'll need it more."

::

She left the grill early one night. She was having dinner with Stefan, when he ran off on some mission. Bonnie and Jeremy, who she only learned about from Caroline, suggested she join them, but she wasn't feeling up to it.

So Elena found herself walking home.

"You know, sometimes I forget you have a death wish," a voice called out to her.

"What do you want, Damon?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Stefan called, told me you needed a ride home. I didn't think you were dumb enough to walk. Guess I was wrong."

"Leave me alone, Damon."

"What's with the hostility, Elena?"

"Where's your girlfriend, Damon?"

"Home, sick," he said.

"Maybe you should go take care of her," she shot back, as she continued walking home.

"She doesn't have vampires and werewolves after her."

"That'll change soon with you around," she said bitterly.

She realized her mistake a second later.

"Fun's over," Damon said coldly.

He picked Elena up, despite her protests, and threw her over his shoulder. Within seconds, she was standing outside her front door.

"Damon," she called.

"Good night, Elena."

She cried herself to sleep.

::

He didn't speak to her. She called him. Nothing. She would stop by the boarding house, pretending to see Stefan, and Damon would leave as soon as she got there.

She had pushed him too far. She forced those walls, the ones that were slightly lowered around her, up further then ever. He didn't care, because he had the new love of his life, Andie.

Their relationship had been broken for a while now, she just tipped the scale.

::

"Elena, you have to eat something," Caroline complained three weeks later.

Elena was in a rut. Damon still wouldn't speak to her and she was convinced he was madly in love with Andie.

The thing is, she realized too late, what Andie took two seconds to realize. Having Damon's affection was something worth protecting with your life.

"I'm not hungry."

"Your not hungry? Really? 'Cause Jeremy says you haven't eaten in a week."

"Caroline," she warned.

"No! I am no longer going to sit back and watch you beat yourself up, and act like some zombie just because Damon doesn't love you anymore. You are practically killing yourself."

"Caroline!" Elena said sharply, quickly peeking over at the bar where Andie and Damon sat with Jenna and Alaric.

"And I don't care if he hears me."

Elena put her head on the table.

"He loves her," Elena whispers.

"I know," Caroline says sadly, "But you love Stefan."

"I don't even know anymore, I think I love them both."

"Pick Stefan. He will always make you happy."

"But, Damon always makes me feel."

::

She left Stefan's room, later that night. She snuck into one of the upstairs bathrooms. She's been doing this lately, at night when she can't sleep she'll sneak into a bathroom and let out the pain she holds inside all day.

A hand pulls her into a room along the way.

At the sight of Damon's room and no Andie, she realized that she hadn't even missed the fact that Damon's girlfriend didn't come over.

Damon took her slowly, and pushed her against a wall.

"Damon? Wha—"

His lips are soon upon hers. She returned the kiss enthusiastically, clawing at his back, and thrusting one of her hands in his hair. He's holding onto her by her hips and pushing into her with his lower half. She quickly feels him grow down there, and when he shifts a little she lets out a stifled moan.

Damon becomes encouraged by her noises, and moves to her neck. He kisses and sucks at her neck as he works up to her ear, and back down again. Their lower halves begin to move slightly, and Damon lets out a strangled moan.

"Damon," Elena moans when Damon begins to kiss around her neckline. His lips come back to hers at the noise, and their tongues battle. They kiss heatedly until Elena needs to break for air.

Damon takes this opportunity to move his mouth to her ear, "I always want **you**, Elena. Never forget that."

Elena closes her eyes at his words, and when she opens them, he's gone.

::

"Oh," Caroline exclaimed, after they entered the bar, "Andie and Damon are here. We can go if you want."

"No, I'm OK."

"What?" Caroline asked, moving in front of Elena to stop her from walking.

"I'm fine. I was looking too much into it before." Elena passed Caroline and took a seat at their table.

She looked up when she felt eyes on her. Damon winked at her before turning back to Andie.

"What are you smiling about?"


End file.
